Safer In The Dark
by thelongneonights
Summary: It scares me to feel safe in the dark, I know there are terrible things hidden there, but I feel drawn to. I feel there is someone who wants me to come, but at the same time, wants me to stay away. Someone.


**I**'m running. Running. Running. And I'm not going to stop. Little cuts and scrapes begin to form on my face and arms thanks to the branches of trees. I've been running through the woods for who knows how long and no matter how fast I go, I never stop listening his steps behind mine.

Tears cover my face, my cheeks, my chin up and then fell on the dry leaves on the ground. I can hear how many leaves and branches are broken into pieces under my feet as I run a hurry.

I've never been so scared in my life, I feel the adrenaline inside me, which helps me to keep running. I don't know where I am, I wanna go home, I want to scream for help, but I know it's useless, no one will listen.

While I run I realize something: I no longer hear the footsteps. _Maybe I lost him_, I thought. I turn my head sideways and back. Nothing. I hesitate for a second before starting to stop.

I put my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath, my heart is beating so fast. I turn my body to the place where I came running, I walk very slow there, still with the heavy breathing. I frown, did I really lost him? I shake my head trying to regain consciousness. I have to get our of here.

I turn to the other side and slam into something hard, I stagger back a few inches and look to the object that I just crashed.

My body tenses and my heart accelerates again, more tears form in my eyes. I want to beg, beg him to let me live, but in his eyes I see no emotion, no remorse,not even hatred, they are empty, I know he will not mind my pleas.

I know it's useless to run, I know it's useless to cry, I know it's useless to fight, so I let him win.

I notice that his eyes are turning red and veins start to come under them, he became a monster.

In one swift motion he takes my hair and pulls it aside exposing my neck, and in a second he sank his fangs.

I scream in agony as I felt the vampire begins to drain the blood from my body, then everything went black.

**I** awake scared pulling the sheets aside, I'm breathing hard thanks to that dream. I put my hands in my face and I can feel the sweat run down my face. I turn to the right to check the time: 5:23 a.m.

I sigh in frustration and support strong my head in my hands trying to control my breathing.

After I calmed down a bit and have my senses more awake, I realize the strange sound outside my house. It sounded as if thousands of small marbles were falling on the roof, in the trees, in the soil of my garden... A thunder made me shudder. It's raining.

Reluctantly I drop my head off of my hands and stand out of bed, however in a few minutes I have to get up, I shuffl over to the window making white curtains, almost transparent aside. My mom used to tell me that I'm crazy for having this tone of curtains, she loved to sleep in total darkness, somehow me too, and that scares me.

It scares me to feel safe in the dark, I know there are terrible things hidden there, but I feel drawn to. I know shouldn't feel that way.

I know I shouldn't walk in an area where there is no light whenever I'm alone at night in the street, somehow I feel that there is something that protects me, yet it scares me.

I feel there is someone who wants me to come, but at the same time, wants me to stay away. Someone.

A shiver runs through my body at the thought that someone could be watching me, hidden in the darkness of night. Suddenly, the idea of being in my window watching the forest doesn't seem such a good idea.

I drop my forehead from the cold glass of my window and walk to the bathroom. I support my hands in the lowboy of my bathroom, is porcelain, a very light beige, on the sides of this I have my creams and some makeup: just some blush, eyeliner and mascara, on the wall - in the center where is the lowboy- there is an oval shaped mirror with four small shelves on each side that are almost empty .

I pull the shower curtain aside and open the hot water, I take my pajamas off while I listen to the water of the shower falling with the water of the rain.

I step in and I feel how the hot water that used to fall on the ground now falls on my naked body like a waterfall, I close my eyes and feel how the drops run through my body, I make my head back appreciating the feeling .

But the pleasant feeling soon disappears, dream images appear in my mind. The forest. Me, trying to escape. He haunting me. Blood. Him. He draining my blood.

I open my eyes and I'm breathing hard again. I wrap my chest with my arms trying to stop the chills, I feel drops running through my cheeks but I realize that they are noy from the shower, I'm crying .

It looked so real, it felt so real, I could almost swear that I have the cuts because of the branches of the trees. I shake my head, it's not real, I tell myself, it was just a bad dream, I support my head in my hands trying to control my sobbings, it's not real, I repeat, it's not real. I raise my head and close my eyes again but not completely, fearing that the images may return, I feel the drops now fall directly into my face.

I zip around my neck with my hands and that's when I feel them.

My body immediately tightens and my heart starts beating fast, I leave the shower without closing the water and grabb the nearest towel and go straight to the mirror doing my wet hair aside, and there they are.

**Two little wounds, fresh and open in the skin of my neck.**

I cover my mouth with my hand trying to smother a gasp, more tears build up in my eyes and I start to shake my head trying to convince me that it's not real, that I'm still dreaming, I walk backwards still shaking my head and my back hits the wall, I slid down until I'm sitting on the floor.

How did I not notice? How I didn't feel the pain? I laugh silently making fun of myself, because now I certainly feel the pain.

"Elena?"

**Hey, I hope you like the first chapter, I'm sorry if there are some mistakes, but I tried my best (:**

**I don't know when I'm going to upload the second chapter but please, please, please review. And yes, I used a quote from the TVD books, heheheh.**


End file.
